Talk:Fire Commissioner
More deleted scenes... Moved from Talk:Ghostbusters II Deleted Scenes. Currently, I am addressing NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 3 and appearing in it and a deleted scene, the Fire Captain. This character appears in the Feb 27th, 1989 script, along with the deleted scene. Third, the deleted scene can be seen on youtube. I motion making a deleted page for this scene and for the Fire Captain. There is enough here to work with. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:45, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Also you can hear some of the Fire Captain's lines in the behind the scenes. "Be my guest. We been cutting here for three hours. What the hell's going on? You know the Titanic arrived this morning?" ... the text in bold I can make out easily. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:50, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Mmm, yeah, this scene got chopped up so much. Go for it. Wasn't part of this scene also in one of the GB2 trailers? It's at least part of a scene between the Mayor and Ghostbusters at the sight of the museum that was swapped for the part where Lenny fires Jack. I don't think we have a NY Fire Captain article yet just commissioners and chiefs. So you should be all good to start one. If we can make out a fire company he's associated with, that would help with making a name less generic than 'Fire Captain.' Mrmichaelt (talk) 08:34, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::"Fire Captain" was his name in the GB2 script and NOW Comics adaptation of GB2 they used "Captain" which addresses the position solely. If allowed, I'll make scene caps to start. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:40, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::I know, but for the sake of being preemptive we should consider 'Fire Captain (GB2)' in the least, in case another captain is discovered in the first movie or a new one is introduced in the comic. Mrmichaelt (talk) 08:42, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I agree to "Fire Captain (Ghostbusters II)" (Reason is already Police Sergeant (Ghostbusters II) is used, fits with that.) unless that isn't right either. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:45, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, that's what I meant. Go for it. Mrmichaelt (talk) 08:47, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::He is also still in the film in the crowd. He appears to the far right in the scene when Louis comes to the museum. He is with three other fire fighters. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:27, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Sigh He is in Ghostbusters II Yeah, I didn't notice the same guy in both movies. Look at Fire Captain (Ghostbusters II). His position has slightly changed but he is the same. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:00, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't know if that's John Ring again. If it is, he got demoted since there is a Fire Commissioner in GB2 played by Erik Holland? Mrmichaelt (talk) 06:45, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Much like the rest of the GB2 mess, the scene with John Ring was filmed and deleted before the later scene was added with the new Fire Commissioner (Ghostbusters II). It was loosely that change from having the mayor and Jack not at the museum and instead having them fight it out where ever they were (is that City Hall?). He was given the title "Fire Captain" came from the script. Proton Charging had a facebook posting about this yesterday. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:08, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::Probably the case. The proper link is New York City Hall and I believe so, that's where that scene took place. Can you take some grabs of the "Fire Chief" from your Blu-Ray copy and post them here? Nothing against Proton Charging's post, but I need some better res to compare to. Mrmichaelt (talk) 13:13, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::I am still using the youtube uploaded version at 1280 width. I went ahead and took a peak at GBfans preview which has 1920 width images. It doesn't help much. The scene is dark and that red light ain't helping matters either. I'll have up screen caps to the screen later today, but at this point the best I can say is he looks like the same guy, and in all honesty, this is a new issue, and as such it may take years for something to surface confirming or denying it. They don't accredit deleted scenes usually, so good luck. I'd say we merge the characters, and note such issue. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:12, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::In the meantime, I'll check the EPK to see if any of his dialogue is in it. I think he's in there at around 48 minutes. But since you feel that strongly, go for it. I suppose it's not unheard of for a commissioner to step down and resume active duty as a captain. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:13, September 22, 2014 (UTC) GB2FireCaptainsc04.png| GB2FireCaptainsc05.png| :::::::Consider that in Ghostbusters II that the Mayor's office managed to commit three guys with doctorates in psychology. This is fiction and I'm sure they didn't think this too deeply. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:57, September 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::We still should do our due diligence and cover as many bases as we can think of. In any case, I watched the EPK and around the 48 mark (during the B-Roll), the Fire Captain does talk and that's definitely Ring. Plus, with these two new images you posted, that sold me. Mrmichaelt (talk) 05:03, September 22, 2014 (UTC)